A new land, A new evil, A new legend
by Fierce Diety's shadow
Summary: 16 years after defeating Demise, Link and his son travel far away, seeking adventure. But of course, nothing is ever so simple. Join the hero's son as he embarks on a quest of his own, creating new bonds, finding new love, new power! But, will he and his friends survive this adventure to live more, or shall this be their last?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Nintendo owns The Legend of Zelda, not me.**

**Prologue**

**Okay so this is my first fanfic so bear with me. This story is post Skyward Sword. The Link(protagonist) in this story is actually Skyward Sword Link and Zelda's son, so technically Link Jr. In the beginning of the story, garbed in his green tunic, is SS Link. Jr. looks like Link in my profile picture. I'll do my best to make sure you understand which Link is which while reading. **

**So that's all I'm really willing to say for now. Anyway I'm really hyped to write this story and I'll try to upload as much as possible. **


	2. Chapter 1 the big day

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda.

This part of the story takes place a few months after Link defeats Demise. Many Skyloftians descended from the sky to live on the surface, though most stayed in Skyloft.

For those who actually read the prologue, don't worry, Jr. will show up. You just have to wait a little. Anyway, on with show!

Chapter 1

_The big day._

Link and Zelda couldn't believe it. It was finally happening! They were getting married! They knew that this moment was going to happen, but now that it was here, they were overwhelmed. But they wouldn't have it any other way.

Around twelve o' clock pm, the wedding finally began. The wedding was a Skyloftian styled wedding but with some changes. The first step was the gift ceremony. This ceremony consists of the wife and the spouse each making a gift that the other could wear. This gift symbolised their love. Zelda gave her gift first. She made him a long, dark red cape with golden spaulders.

-This is my gift to you, hero. Whilst thou wear this from now till' death? Asked Zelda,nervously. She really hoped that he would like it.

-I shall, responded the hero. And he did so. This complemented his tunic perfectly. It made his eyes even more blue. He looked more heroic and handsome than ever. Zelda resisted the urge to fall in his arms for a long, loving embrace. Now it was Link's turn to give his gift. With Gondo's help, he made a beautiful golden tiara with many precious stones from around the Surface. He slowly placed the tiara on her head and asked the sealing question.

- Whilst thou wear this from now till' death?

- I shall.

Now the party started. Even those who remainded in Skyloft descended from the sky to celebrate the union of Hylia's reincarnation and her chosen hero. The party went on for hours, everyone dancing and singing and having fun. Gaepora even admited to Link that he had always wanted and expected for Link and his daughter to marry.

Around three a.m, the final part of the wedding was starting. Link and Zelda were watched during the party because they weren't allowed to kiss before this part of the ceremony. The couple had to dance for a half hour and then the sealing kiss was to be had. But Link had other plans. Just as they were about to kiss, he whistled very loudly. A few seconds later, Link's crimson loftwing picked up the couple and flew of in the distance. Link just waited with a grin for Zelda to stop laughing. She was so beautiful.

-You know dad's going to be mad,right? she managed to say before she started laughing again.

-Yeah, but this is our moment. Then he delivered the sealing kiss.

The couple entered their cabin. They were tired but at the same time overjoyed from what happened. They were married! They sat down on their bed.

-Link?

-Yes?

-Do you think one day, you know, we might have a family?

-I'd love to have a family.

-I just don't know when the right time would be.

-Well... why wait? He said as he rolled on top of her, only to see a wide grin on her face.

-I guess we shouldn't?

**Okay so that was chapter 1 YAY! Hopefully you enjoyed reading because I know I enjoyed writing it! So anyway please leave reviews it would mean so much to me and if you have tips for my writing please put those to I would really appreciate it. Bye :)**


	3. Chapter 2 The hero's son

**So here it is chapter 2. I know it hasn't been long since the last upload but don't expect chapters to come out this often. I was lucky that I didn't have much homework this weekend. But without further ado, on with the story.**

**Chapter 2**

The hero's son

Sixteen years have passed, the people on the Surface had constructed a castle for the Goddess and her hero. They decided that Link and Zelda should be their King and Queen. Eventually, the couple humbly accepted. The people also came up with a name for the land, to prove that they were proud. They called it Hyrule.

Zelda made her way to her son's room. It was supper time. Once there, she knocked on the door.

- Link? Link are you there?...

They had called their son Link because he looked very similar to his father. After knocking a few more times, she opened the door, only to find the room empty.

- Godesses... she wispered to herself. She really hated when he snuck off. Of course, she knew that she had nothing to be afraid of, she just worried too much, just like she always did with her husband. She also knew for sure that he was with Malona. But where? Now that was the real question.

* * *

><p>Link and Malona were walking through Faron Woods. It was the first time that Link brought her here. Link took a quick glance to his friend to see the amazement in her big chestnut eyes, the sunlight making her red hair sparkle. She really was beautiful. They scaled the giant tree. They settled down at the top.<p>

- The view, it... its beautiful Link.

- Well I wouldn't work this hard to bring you somewhere dull, he responded sarcastically.

- Oh shut up, she said laughing. Link just grinned, he really liked Malona. After all, she was his best friend. Unlike nearly every other girl, she didn't flip out because he was royalty and because he was probably the best looking boy in Hyrule. She liked him for who he was, and he appreciated that.

They heard a buzzing sound. It was close.

- Link, what's that?

- Goddesses, he simply answered. Just after, something grabbed them from behind.

- Master Shorterpants brzzt... mistress Hylia requested that I returned both brzzt... of you to the castle, Scrapper said.

- Come on Scrapper let us go! And stop calling me master Shorterpants, Link said angrily. Malona burst out laughing.

- MASTER SHORTERPANTS HAHAHA, she said while crying of laughter. Link was fuming, and a little humiliated. He remained silent the rest of the way back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Malona ate with Link and Zelda that night. That was a cool bonus to being Link's friend. She often got to eat at the castle. Her and the queen talked during the lenght supper while Link ate silently. Around nine p.m, Malona asked Link to walk her home. Of course, he instantly said yes.<p>

For the first few minutes, they walked silently, neither saying a word. Malona broke the ice.

-You're not mad at me are you, for laughing at you? she asked.

- Of course not, it just that mom is getting to be annoying. I can't ever do anything! And dad can just go where-ever when-ever. You know he promised me that he would bring me on an adventure with him one day? Still hasn't happened.

- Your parents are just looking out for you, you're their pride and joy. They couldn't live without you.

- But why are they so worried? I'm just has good an archer as my father, nearly as good with a sword, I best every soldier.

- It doesn't matter how good you are, anything can happen Link... Anyway, when's your party tomorrow?

- Five p.m

- I'll be there at four.

Once at Malona's, they knocked. Her mother opened the door.

- Ohh I was so worried about you Malona! she said as she noticed Link. But I see now that you were well protected. Thank you Link.

- No problem Ma'am, good night Malona.

- Night Link.

He headed back to the castle, once there, he saw that someone had returned.

- Hey dad, he said emotionlessly.

- Hey son, come here for a second, I have something for you. _He took that ''something'' out of his bag. It was wrapped in cloth._ Well, what are you waiting for, open it. He did just so, and when he did, he found a beautiful sword. The hilt and pommel were dark blue, the handle was too, but wrapped with green grip. At the bottom of the blade was some kind of emerald with a loftwing symbol on it. And the blade, it seemed pure white.

- Dad, this is amazing, thank you, he said before tightly hugging his father.

- It was made from this goron, a huge goron. He called himself Biggoron. He made it after I found lenses for his eyes. Hey, what do say we say we go practice, see if you've gotten any better, he said challengingly.

- You're on old man, he answered, even though his dad was only thirty-four. They headed to the yard. Zelda couldn't help but smile at this. No matter how old they got, boy would always be boys.


	4. Chapter 3 The voyage

**So here it is chapter three! So I figured that I would try to upload at least once every week. But in a couple a weeks I won't be able to upload so yeah. Also remember that SS Link is right-handed. And tell me if I distinguish Link Sr. and Jr. well enough. Anyway, on with the story!**

**Chapter 3**

**The voyage**

After hours of swordplay with his son, the hero made his way up to his bedroom, where his queen layed, sound asleep. He slipped into bed, trying not to wake up his wife, but of course failed.

-So, how was practice? she asked sleepily.

-He's getting good Zelda, really good, he answered, proud.

-Well for a master swordsman like yourself, it must have been easy teaching him, she said teasingly.

-You do remember that you're son is left-handed, right? he asked playfully.

-Yeah?

-Well he had to learn everything while inverting all my movements.

-Okay.

They layed there silent for a couple of minutes. Then Zelda asked...

-So... do you think he's ready?

-I believe so, my love, he said grinning.

-I worry so much about you two...

-And you worry for no reason. You've always been that way, he said playfully.

-Yeah and last time we went on a journey, it was to kill the Demon King, but I worry for no reason, she said. Link, realising the truth in Zelda words, didn't answer immediately.

-Well, we got through it didn't we? And anyway, he's gone, what are the chances of there being something else out there like him?

-I... I guess you're right, she admitted.

-I'm always right, he said. He then started tickling her.

-Stop, stop it, Link stop, she shrieked in laughter. He did.

-We should get some sleep. After all, it's Link's birthday party tomorrow, she reminded him.

-Don't have to ask me twice, he said as he wrapped his arms around his wife. Zelda's worries faded in an instant as she fell soundly asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Zelda and her son woke up early to make preparations for the party. Since it was the prince's party, all of the townsfolk would be there.<p>

Link ran up to his father's room. Of course, he was still sleeping, as always.

-Hey dad! Wake up! The party is starting in ten minutes!

He ran back to the ball room. He had to prepare for his welcoming speech. He hated doing speeches, but it had to be done out of respect. By eleven, everyone was there. His parents sat in their thrones. He stood up to say his speech.

-Dear people of Hyrule. I thank you all for coming here today. It is heartwarming and I have not the words to thank you all rightfully. As you are here today, I would like to be your friend, your allie. You need not to address me as your prince, as royalty. Today and for always, I am your friend. Now let the party BEGIN!

A booming roar rose from the crowd. They loved their prince. They were proud of him. For hours, everyone danced and laughed. Link received comments like`` Happy birthday Link!``, some semi-serious jokes like`` Hey, my daughter is available for mariage``. The feast was around 3 p.m. At 5 p.m, it was the gift opening. The first gift was from Groose and Link's grandfather.

-Your grandfather and I worked our butts off to get this finished in time. You'd best like it, he said playfully.

What Link found inside the chest was a sturdy shield that looked like an altered version of his father's Hylian shield. He was overjoyed.

-Uncle Groose, grandpa, thank you, he said while giving them each a big hug.

The rest of the gifts were little things like ornaments, clothing. The last gift was from Link's parents. The crowd, waiting, wondered if something was wrong when the hero rose from his throne and cleared his throat.

-Ever since Link was a little boy, he's been bugging to come on an adventure alongside me. Well, dear people of Hyrule, I believe that the time has come for this adventure to unfold. Zelda and myself believe that Link is now mature and strong enough. Heck, he rivals my skill with a blade. We will be leaving tomorrow in search of new land for Hyrule.

A loud round of applause rose from the crowd. Then every Hyrulian said a personal goodbye to the royal family.

When everyone was gone, the hero then brought his son to a secret chamber under the castle. He handed him a large chest. Link just stood there, dumbfounded.

-Well are you going to open it? the hero asked while laughing. Inside the chest was a thicker, more heroic looking version of the tunic that he was wearing. Underneath that was a chain mail vest, leather gloves and warrior boots.

-I'm pretty sure I know what your answer is, but do you want the matching hat? the hero asked.

-I think I'll stay away from the cheesy hat dad, he responded, thank's dad.

-Don't thank me, you're mother made all of this, he said as he was moving out-of-the-way to reveal Zelda standing in the corner, smiling.

-Do you like it? she asked.

-I love it, thank you mom, he said as he ran up to give her a big hug.

-Okay, okay, _she said laughing_, now, put everything on, sword and all, then stop by Malona's house, she told me that she had something for you.

Link did just so. He felt like a hero. He was really exited for the adventure! He then hurried to Malona's house since it was probably the last time for a while that he would see her.

Once there, Malona's face brightened up as she invited him inside. They drank tea for a while, remembering their childhood stories. They couldn't help but smile at the memories. Malona excused herself then left the table for a couple of moments. When she returned, she had a package in her hand a package in her hand. She had made Link a sturdy leather bracer, custom for his left arm.

-Malona, thank you, he said, giving her a hug.

-That's not it, now close you're eyes, she said. And he did just so. He waited patiently, until he felt a pinch on on his left ear lobe. He opened his eyes and saw Malona with a needle in her hand.

-WHAT the... what did you do to my ear? he asked, utterly surprised.

-I pierced it silly, now put this on.

She handed to him a sky blue earring, identical to the one she had on her right ear. As she did so, she explained why she gave him this.

- These earrings are relics that have been passed on for centuries in my family. With these, we'll be able to comunicate while you're gone. Isn't it wonderful?

He nodded in agreement. He promised to take care of it.

-I know you will, she said.

They had another tea before he went back to the castle. He gave her a long, parting hug before heading back.

The next day, every Hyrulian was outside, watching their hero and prince leave. Link was riding Epona, a horse that he had brought up himself after finding her wounded, wandering outside the village. They now shared a strong bond. He only had to whistle and his loyal steed would show up in no time. While leaving, he spotted Malona, who was pointing at her earring. He simply smiled and pointed at his, which made her face light up. Then they finally left. He was going on an adventure, finally.

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is. Did you like it? Tell me in the reviews. And a shout-out to MiniJen. She inspired me to write. Go read her stories, they know how to hit you in the feels. Bye. :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 4 New allies

**A new land, A new evil, A new Legend**

**Hi again. I know this one took a while to come out, but it's here now! I lost my writing book while writing this, but I found it so I didn't have to restart! So anyway, I feel that this is my best chapter yet, and I put alot of effort into it. So give me your feedback! Without further ado, on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**New allies**

The hero and the prince had travelled a great distance in one day. Neither had ever been this far from Hyrule before, and it was amazing. When night began to fall, they sparred. Of course, the hero came out on top, but Link had put up a good fight. They were laughing and having fun while setting up camp. Oblivious to the pair of hidden eyes watching them.

Afterwards, they ate around the fire. The hero decided that it was time for a ``talk``.

'' Link, I know that you're not a little kid anymore, you and Malona alike. And I know that you and Malona are very close, but I'm not too keen on being a grandfather just yet. And...'', he said. Link burst out with laughter.

''Goddesses father! You out of all people should know that we're not close in that wa..'', he quieted, which seemed odd to hero. It was even more so when Link just restarted laughing even louder than before. Noticing his father's confusion, he pointed towards his ear and explained that Malona had heard the whole conversation. After sharing a hearty laugh, they decided that it was time for some shut-eye.

* * *

><p>They woke up early and departed once more. Around lunch hour, they had arrived at a desert like area. Link got off of Epona to check out some footprints more closely.<p>

'' Looks like we aren't the first to be here.''

'' Maybe there's a village nearby.'' , the hero answered. What he didn't say was that something seemed off, but he couldn't figure out what it was. But, against his better jugement and knowing that his son wouldn't back down now, he kept to himself. After a couple of hours, they stopped to eat and let their horses drink and rest.

Once again, around the fire, the hero and the prince conversed about many things.

Before heading off to bed, they both heard something off in the distance. They soon realized that a couple of horses were headed their way. In mere seconds they were surrounded by two bokoblins and a green skinned man with long white hair, and who towered over the Hylians. He looked far from happy. With a deep, gravely voice, he said...

'' I am Sargan Dragmire of the Gerudo. By being here, you are tresspassing on our land, and we do not enjoy visitors. State your business here, now.''

Link wasn't having any of it.

'' How about you go f...''

''We're simply here for an adventure, we didn't know that people lived here. We are truly sorry. We'll leave now'', the hero said, glaring at his son. They turned to leave, but Sargan spoke up.

''Wait! Something seems familiar about you two... Men, take them!'', he ordered the two bokoblins.

Realising what was going on, Link and his father drew their swords and prepared for battle. The hero quickly took out the first bokoblin with a deadly slash to the throat. He spun around and received a giant green fist to the face, which instantly knocked him out.

''So weak'', Sargan said, laughing.

''Hey!''. Sargan turned around only to get shield bashed square in the face, breaking his nose. He wiped the blood away.

''Foolish boy! You've done nothing but anger me more!''. He blasted Link with a ball of dark magic, too quickly to register what had happened before he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>''Link, Link are you okay... LINK!''. Link bolted, but fell hard, realising that he was chained up. The room was pitch black, he couldn't see a thing. He then figured out where the soft, worried voice came from... The earing!<p>

''Malona? Is that you?'', he asked.

''Oh, Goddesses, I thought for sure you were dead! What's going on Link? I can sense that something is wrong.

''I-I don't... Damn!'', he exclaimed, finally piecing things together. ''We're locked up in a prison! That explains the chains...'', he said thoughtfully. Malona started to panic.

''YOU'RE CAPTURED! I'm going to tell your mother, she'll send the soldiers and...''

''No!'', he cut her off. ''Do not do that. Listen, I'll find my dad, and we'll get out of here. Simple, right!? Dad's a hero, he's been through worse! And, and...''

''Okay, okay. Two days, and if you're not out by then, I'm telling your mom, and the Hyrulean army will go for you.'', she told him in a very serious tone.

''Okay, two days. Someone's coming, I'll talk to you after.''

The footsteps grew louder, closer. Then, he could see! A man who greatly ressembled Sargan, but younger and instead of having white hair, his was fiery red.

He put some stuff on the ground and turned just soon enough to avoid a swift kick to face, coming from Link. He dodged a second kick before grabbing him by the neck and pinning him against the wall. Link realised that he didn't look angry, but rather saddened. The man then said...

''Are you going to stop and give me time to talk?'', he asked.

''Why in the dark realm should I trust you?'', he answered.

''If you'd shut up for a second I'd tell you.'', he answered evenly. Link didn't answer and relaxed a little. The other man grabbed a chair and sat down.

''So, to start off, we are the Gerudo. The Gerudo are a clan of female warriors who have one male every century to be their king. Now, you've met my father. I'm not like him, I assure you of that. He's evil, I'm sure of it.''

''Wait, wait. That Sargan guy is your father?'', Link asked.

''Yes.''

''But what about the one male every century thing?'', he asked.

''Well, no one here really wants anything to do with me here. To them, I'm not _natural_. Anyway, lately my father has been talking about how he would avenge his master, kill the hero, like his master told him to. But, who's his master? He's never told anyone about it, and when I ask him about it, he sends me off. But he hasn't always been this way...'', he paused for a moment. ''Your father, he's the hero isn't he? The one who defeated Demise?''

''Yes, he is.'' Link answered.

''Well, I believe that he is the hero that my father has been talking about. Listen, I'll try to get you of here, but keep quiet will you.''

Then, a booming voice was heard across the dungeon.

''Ganondorf, are you feeding the prisoners?''. Then the man in front of Link, apparently called Ganondorf, answered...

''Yes father...''

''Then what is taking an eternity?!'', Sargan asked.

''I had trouble finding the cells.''

''Well hurry up! Before I lock you up in a cell of your own!''

After they heard the door shut, Ganondorf made Link drink and eat a little. He then left. ''Great'', he thought to himself, ''just the adventure I wanted.''

* * *

><p>Later that night, Ganondorf prepared to head back into the dungeon. His father was long asleep, now he had to get past the guards. Not hard, he had done it many times before. He made his way to the hero's cell. The hero just looked at him, still a little sceptical.<p>

''Listen, I can only get one of you two out of here. I wish I could liberate both of you, but I can't. The one who stays will be tortured beyond imagination. So I ask you hero, who gets to leave?'', he asked with a saddenned expression.

Without hesitation, the hero told him to free his son from this trecherous place. Once again, Ganondorf apologised for the fact that he couldn't save both of them. For once, the hero sensed the sincerity in his voice. As Ganondorf was leaving, the hero told him...

''You're a good man Ganondorf. And for what it's worth, I'm not holding this against you, and I'm sure that this will all turn out alright, good things happen to good people, atleast that's what they say...''

He simply nodded, then left. He quickly made his way to Link's cell. Once there, he threw a bag on the ground. He then removed his shackles.

''Grab your stuff, we're leaving in five minutes'', Ganondorf said. Link did so and they left.

''Where is my father?'', he asked, as they were escaping.

''He...um...he's waiting outside'', he lied. Fifteen minutes later, they were outside the castle.

''You said he was here...'', Link said, with a slight ``growl``.

''If I'd have said otherwise, you wouldn't have come and probably would have caused a ruckus''. Link realising the thruth in his words, quieted for a moment.

''He told you to leave him, didn't he?'', he asked. Ganondorf nodded.

''Thanks, Ganon, for this. But do know, I'll be back, for him''

''I figured you'd say such. Listen, when you do, bring back-up, and don't forget, I'm on your side.'', Ganon said.

''I won't, but, one more thing. What will happen to my dad?''. Ganon didn't offer an answer, which made everything clear to Link.

''Your horse is around the corner, good luck Link''. He then back into the castle. Link nodded and went his own way. After only an hour of travelling, he realised that he hadn't clue where he was.

* * *

><p>Darkness, everywhere. Blood, flooding the lands. Terrified screams heard everywhere. Zelda ran. From what, who knows? Why, who cares? She had to run, that's all she knew. Run, run, run. Out of nowhere, a void appeared, sucking Zelda in. In the void, was her husband, son, and two other women whom she didn't know. They were tied up, they were screaming, mindlessly. Zelda was terrified. Their screaming transformed into mad laughter, terrifying ever the more. Then, the most terrifying thing so far occured. They seemed to be ripping apart, from the inside. They laughed louder, crazier. They then started chanting, at the same time.<p>

''Join us, free yourself. Join the darkness, be engulfed by it. Be free of fears, worries, stress...''. Then, the before screaming voices outside joined the chorus.''Join us. Join us. Join us. Join us. Join us...''

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours of travelling, Link decided to talk to Malona.<p>

''Malona?''

''Hey, Link. Any good news?'', she asked.

''Well, the good news is that I'm out...but...''

''Link, what's wrong?''

''Dad's still in. Look, I don't know where I am. Go tell mom to get the army ready. I think there may be a war soon...''

''Oh Link... please don't do anything reckless. And make it home safe.''

''I'll make it, I promise. It's getting dark out, I'll have to set camp soon.''

''It's dawn over here, Goddesses how far are you?''

''I wish I knew Malona, I wish I knew...''

* * *

><p>''Link. Wake up dear.''<p>

He opened his eyes. He saw nothing but white, or was it light? It was everywhere. He looked around for the voice he had heard.

''Behind you Link'', the voice said.

''Wh-who are you? And where am I?'', he tried to ask while sounding worried, but for some reason he felt completly calm here.

''There isn't enough time right now. So listen to what I say. When you awake, find the one with the fiery eyes, who thrives in the shadows, and all should unfold just fine'', she said.

''Y-y...Farore?''. She simply smiled. Then, everything vanished.

* * *

><p>He woke up to see Epona staring back at him. He picked up his stuff and left. He soon spotted green in the distance. Once he was closer, he realised that it was a forest. He quickly rushed, hoping that it was faron woods, only to be disapointed. But atleast the trees shielded him from the desert heat. When he stopped to let Epona rest for a while, he found an odd, egg-shaped flute. He blew into it a couple of times, but stuffed it in his pocket, seeing as he couldn't play it well at all.<p>

While preparing to leave, he was rushed by three bokoblins. He thrust his sword through the first one's chest, instantly killing him him, while simultaneously bashing his shield into the second one's face. Taking advantage of it being dazed, he disarmed the last bokoblin and fatally slashed it's throat. He finished off the last bokoblin, but failed to notice the giant moblin before it was able to whack Link in the back of the head. He fell to the ground, hard. Before losing all consciousness, he saw a blue blur take down a the moblin.

* * *

><p>Zelda awoke abruptly. She remembered her dream all too vividly. And she knew that when her dreams were this vivid, they were more, they were premonitions.<p>

''But, what could it be? We destroyed Demise all those years ago... And who were the other two?...'', she thought to herself. She was interrupted by one of the guards.

''My queen, Malona wishes to see you. She says that it's urgent, but wasn't willing to speak about to me.'', he said.

''Send her up here'', she told him.

''Of course'', he said. She slid into a robe and tied her hair into a loose ponytail when Malona showed up. Zelda could tell that she was visibly distressed. Zelda invited her to take a seat.

''I don't know how to say this but... you're husband is prisoner to some foreign tribe and Link is lost in the Goddesses know where.'', Malona said.'' And by the sounds of it, we might have to go to war...''

It took about a half hour for Malona to explain everything. They remained quiet for a moment.

''Malona, where are your parents?'', Zelda asked.

''They're gone on a trip and should be gone for months.'', she answered.

''I would like for you to stay at the castle for the while being.''

''I was hoping that I could do so. Thank you, Zelda.'', she said.

''Come, let's get your room ready.'', she replied, showing a brief smile.

* * *

><p>When Link woke up, his head was hurting trememdeously. When he tried to stand, he was pushed back down.<p>

''What the h...''

''Shhh. Drink this.'', a mysterious woman said. She handed him a bottle filled with red potion. His headache quickly faded after drinking it. After clearing his thoughts, he looked up to see a young woman who stood at about his own height, she had long, blond hair that was tied up in a single braid, and one visible, scarlet red eye. She stood in a shadowy corner of the room. This made Link wonder if this dream was actually significant or this was just a little coincidence. He then noticed that the reason only one of her eyes was visible is that her face was covered in bandages. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Link broke the ice.

''Hey, I'm Link. What's with all the bandages?'', he asked awkwardly. She eyed him for a moment, and decided that she could trust him. She took of the bandages off, revealing her other eyes, and delicate yet strong features. Although she tried, she couldn't stop herself from blushing when she saw the way Link was looking at her.

''I'm Sheik. Tell me, what were doing in the Lost Woods?'', she asked.

''Well, my father and I left on an adventure. Long story short, we got captured by the Gerudo, I escaped and was trying to find my way home so we could wage war against them to get my dad back.''

''YOU WHAT?! You weren't followed were you?'', she asked, looking panicked.

''I don't think so.'', he answered.

''Ah damnit! I'll go check the perimetre. Do NOT leave his room.''

''No way! I'm going with you.'', he said, while grabbing his sword. She threw a knife that knocked the sword clean out of his hands. Utterly surprised, he said...

''Okay, okay, whatever I'll stay here...''. While she was gone, he practiced his swordplay. He failed to notice that she had been watching him for quite some time now. On the flipside, she was so hypnotized by his fluid movements and sheer strenght, that she hadn't noticed the fly by.

When he finished, when their eyes met, they both blushed at the realisation of what just happened.

''I,huh,... You weren't followed.'', she said.

''Okay, so where are we anyway?, he asked.

''You're in Kakariko. Come, I'll show you around.''. She led him out the door. Once outside, they climbed two flights of stairs and she pointed towards a huge volcano.

''That's Death Mountain. See that volcano? Apparently, a giant lizard-dragon monster live inside of it. And I've heard of Rock people who supposedly live there too. But I've never dared voyage up there.'', she told him. Link looked up in amazement. Then he asked her...

''But, where's everyone here?''

He noticed her hesitation, and now saddened expression.

''They, there... gone,'', she said, shedding a single tear.''When I was seven, everyone was killed, but it all happened so fast, I haven't a clue who did it. And somehow, only I survived.'', she told him. This for some reason, slightly pissed Link off, but he didn't know why.

''I-I'm sorry for bringing up the subject. I...''

''It's alright, you didn't know.'', she responded, flashing a smile.

''Do you have anything to remember your family by?'', he asked.

''Well, I have this loc... Where's my damn locket?!'', she said, searching frantically for said object.

''Hey! Ruby Eyes! Lookin' for this?''

They both turned to see five Gerudo thieves. The middle one, apparently the gang's leader, was holding up a small golden locket. Link turned to see Sheik tearing up, seeming hopeless. At this sight, rage began to boil deep within him.

''Aw, what's wrong? Did we it the whittle ninja's nerve?'', one of the gerudo asked. The rage, worsening with these words. Their leader spoke up.

''Look, we'll give you a fair shot at getting it back. Let's fight! We win, we keep the locket. You win, you get it back. Oh, and by the way, it's a death battle.''

Link turned to see Sheik's saddenned expression replaced by one that was determined. She looked sexy...DEADLY, she looked deadly. They shared a nod in agreement, they were on the same page.

While Sheik flanked right, Link was charged straigth on by two Gerudo. He easily deflected the first one's strike and agily disarmed her, then kicked her to the ground. He turned just soon enough to clash blades with the second Gerudo.

''You're good, kid. But you'll have to be better than that to defeat me!'', she said.

''Pick a Goddess and Pray!'', he yelled. They stared intently at eachother, not one of them budging. Then Link lightly shifted his weight. Not much, but it worked, the thief was distracted.

''You're open!'', he yelled, taking her down. He turned to see Sheik take down the two Gerudo that had attacked her, which put a smile on his face. Though it quickly disapeared when he saw the the leader sneeking up behind her. He made it just in time to block the leader's strike and bash his shield into her stomach.

As he was about to finish her off, she screamed for reinforcements. Nearly thirty more thieves appeared. While they were closing in on the two, the leader yelled''This is not over! I'll be back, and I will kill you! Oh, I'll kill you good!'', she then fled.

Link and Sheik knew that they were in trouble, for two against thirty were near impossible odds. Then, a loud voice...

''Let's go brothers, it's time to kick some arse!'', it said. Then, ten huge, humanoid creatures that seemed to be made of rock dropped from the mountain. Sheik, Link and the Gerudo all stared in amasement.

''Well, you gonna fight or are we doin' the job for ya?'', the middle creature asked Link. The two nodded and the battle began. As the duo quickly defeated the thieves that came for them, they saw the Rock-people take on the rest of the thieves. Their strenght was beyond anything that they had ever seen before. A single punch sent the enemy flying. The largest of the group was destroying them. Link was flabergasted, his arm was the size of his body. They had won.

''Well fought young ones. Sheik, I know that you've many questions. Would you join us for supper tonight, I promise to tell you all then.'', he said.

''Yeah, sure.''

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is. Hopefully in this chapter you start to realize the difference between <strong>**the two Links. Jr. is a little more say... tempermental. Tell me how you liked this chapter, any tips yatta yatta. I'm starting a new fanfic, which is within the the Zelda Wii U era. Yeah, that's right, shameless Anyway, leave reviews! I like reviews! Also, I put two Fire Emblem references, see if you if you can spot them! Till' next time, Adieu.**


End file.
